Wait For Me, My Little Sunflower
by SoulEaterRomanceFan
Summary: When Latvia's heart is broken on her one-year anniversary, her world comes crashing down. Unpleased at seeing the poor girl so sad, Russia decides to come to her aid hoping to coax a single smile from her. Easier said than done, but Russia won't give up. He knows that all it takes is a little patience. NOTE: Fem!Latvia and Russia with past Latvia/Lithuania and Lithuania/America.
1. Wait For Me, My Little Sunflower

I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.

* * *

The morning sun rose over the horizon as the rays reached Russia's home, shining through the window and landing on a young girls face. Used to the natural alarm, Latvia rose from her bed, yawning and stretching as she looked out the window.

There was a lot to do today. Usually Mr. Russia wanted her to do some cleaning and other chores, just like every other day. Today was a special day however, and that was what Latvia was most focused on.

"T-Today is our a-anniversary." Latvia whispered, looking out her window with a smile.

Today was the one year anniversary of her relationship with Lithuania. She could remember that day she confessed as though it had happened only yesterday.

Latvia had been so nervous when she approached her crush. Her words of endearment were quieter than even Canada could manage. Still, Lithuania seemed to have heard her and her nervous expression had morphed into a beaming smile when she learned her feelings were returned.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, Latvia proceeded to get out of bed. She couldn't get distracted today. If she finished the list of chores Russia gave her; she could have the rest of the day off and celebrate with Lithuania.

As she tugged her clothes on, Latvia thought about Lithuania. He had been a bit more distant lately; maybe a bit less social with her. Of course, she figured that he must be busy with .

Come to think about it; Lithuania was on a lot of business trips these days. Her boss must be in a jam…

"M-Maybe I should t-take Lithuania t-to the park? Th-that's a relaxing place to go." Latvia mumbled as she opened her door, stepping out of her room and heading down the hall. She smiled with glee as she passed Lithuania's room, wondering if he was awake yet. He had a habit of rising early too, so there was a chance. If that was the case, why not say good morning!

Opening the door, Latvia smiled. "T-Toris? G-Good mor-"

Stopping in mid-greeting, Latvia tried to process what she was seeing.

Lying on the bed, still asleep, was Lithuania, which in any other circumstance would have been normal. However the person next to his sleeping form was far from normal, especially here in Mr. Russia's house.

"Y-You… Y-You…" Latvia was at a loss for words.

"Hmm…?" Lithuania stirred, his eyes opening drowsily as he saw Latvia at the door. "Latvia? Ah, this-"

"T-Toris… Y-You, please tell me this isn't, that this is just-"

Lithuanis looked down at the bed, his voice sounding regretful, but also… Relieved?"

"I'm sorry Latvia… I… I meant to tell you; but you… You were happy and I- I couldn't. A little while after dating you, I-"

Latvia covered her ears, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to hold back her tears. "H-Happy anniversary, JERK!" she cried, spinning around on her heel and running down the hallway. She needed to get away from here. She ran without stopping, through 's house, passing by but not stopping or bothering to say the usual "Good morning."

Latvia just kept running, leaving tears of pain and anger behind her.

* * *

Russia was walking down the hall, his intentions to go to the washroom and begin the morning preparations. Meaning order around his Baltics and avoid Belarus.

At least, that was his intention. However as he saw a small girl running down the hallway with tears flowing down her face and running with reckless abandon, his plans shifted slightly. He hurried to the washroom and got ready, slipping on his coat as he contemplated his pipe.

Russia knew that the fleeing girl was Latvia. He would know his Baltic states in a giant crowd of people. Out of all of them, Latvia was his favourite. Sure he made it seem like Lithuania was his favourite, but only because Lithuania had relations with2 America. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Yawning, Russia walked towards the kitchen. That was where Latvia was running to after all, and there was a rule of "no one leaves the house unless you have permission."

He started kol-ing however, as he entered the kitchen, when he saw the small nation holding a cup. A bottle of his vodka was sitting next to her, already three-quarters empty.

Latvia sniffled; hearing the familiar kol-ing, she trembled but didn't move. She would rather a beating; anything to rival the pain of the knife in her heart. Of course, she knew she needed to acknowledge , else he would be harder on her. Russia knew this to, and waited for her.

His full intentions were to stretch Latvia for taking his precious vodka. Of course, when Latvia turned around, meeting Russia's smiling face and dark aura with a look of complete distraught, his plans changed a bit and he immediately stopped. That expression on her face really didn't suit her. It wasn't her normal cry-baby face; no this was more than that. It was like someone killed her family, her pets and then insulted her for an hour before leaving and burning her house down.

Sighing, Russia sat down in the chair across from Latvia, much to her surprise.

"What has happened?" He asked bluntly.

Latvia didn't really think Russia would be a good love counselor, nor would he be good at crying to. After all, would probably just laugh. Instead she held her tongue; shaking her head and keeping silent.

"If you stay silent, your problems will not lessen. I won't stop asking." Russia stated bluntly, making it clear this was not something he would drop.

Latvia felt more tears reach her eyes as she looked down at the table, mumbling something un-intelligibly.

"Speak up, da?" Russia said, getting impatient.

Latvia took a deep breath, her emotions overflowing. Russia prescience was just not helping her keep calm. "L-Lithuania is a bastard!" she cried, gasping and putting a hand over her mouth as she realized that she had just screamed at .

Russia was blown back by the force in her words. Sure she had stuttered, but it was still a powerful amount of rage behind her words that nearly had him jump in his seat. Nearly.

"Why is that?" He asked cal my. That was nothing he couldn't handle.

Latvia looked down at the table, relieve wasn't angry with her. She slumped forwards, taking another sip of vodka as Russia's eye twitched. She felt tired and the day had just started.

"To-today was our anniversary. One y-year. Then I find him-" Latvia spat the word with malice. "i-in his bed this morning…"

Russia tilted his head; confused. "Who is him?" he asked, puzzled. Clearly it seemed Lithuania had cheated on Latvia. Most definitely, but with whom?

Latvia hesitated. She knew of Russia's past with America, as well as their rivalry. If she said something now, what if Mr. Russia did something? Maybe even to Lithuania too. It would be a perfect excuse and as much as Latvia currently loathed the two, she didn't want to be responsible for broken, half-dead bodies.

"Tell me Latvia." Russia said sternly, noting her pause and the few stray tears that ware falling from her eyes. It made him even more curious and perhaps a little bit… Worried.

"A-America…" Latvia whispered; barely audible but Russia could hear it perfectly.

Immediately Russia stood up, growling as he looked around. His dark aura increased, causing Latvia to shudder. "Kol kol kol…. That American pig is in my house? Where is he…"

Latvia jumped up, blocking the doorway as she began to cry again. She was crying out of fear, for Lithuania, America, and herself as she stood in Russia's way. Despite it all, she just couldn't allow Russia to beat them up… Only because-

"N-No. L-Leave them… F-For me." She said, shocked at her own fierce tone as Russia paused.

Despite the tears running down her face and the red eyes from crying; Russia saw a determination in her eyes. It seemed impossible that Latvia could be thinking such a thing. To get revenge; herself? Nonetheless, the single, small spark he saw in her eyes made it clear she was serious and he nodded, taking a step back and forcing himself to calm down. A little something in his mind asked him since when did he take orders from others?

"Alright. I won't, but don't do anything too bad to my little Lithuania. I still need him for shores, da?"

Latvia sighed, slumping down on the floor and nodding. "Y-Yes Mr. Russia…" She said softly, feeling exhausted. She was ready to curl up on a bed and die.

Russia took note of her current state, shaking his head unhappily. "Take the morning off, Latvia. Work later. " He said, stepping around Latvia who looked at him with shock, about to thank him.

"Don't thank me yet. I'll be giving you the harder chores in the afternoon~" he called behind him, chuckling. Latvia smiled for a split second; Russia would rather die than be considered soft.

* * *

All morning Latvia lay in her bed. As soon as Russia left, she made her way to her room, shut her door and collapsed on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. Estonia had come by for a few minutes, but she had quickly turned his offer for breakfast down. No doubt he was getting a briefing from Lithuania or Russia. She didn't care right now.

Rolling on her bed to face the ceiling, Latvia gave a long sigh. Her anger had dissipated quickly, leaving nothing but emptiness. Despite how angry and hurt she was; she couldn't hurt them… If only she could understand why? Was she too clingy? She always gave him space. Maybe she wasn't talking enough? They had been more silent the past few months. America was loud; was that it?

"Ugh…" Latvia moaned, rolling in her bed as someone knocked at the door. She looked up, frowning as it opened without her granting permission. She was about to toss a pillow at the intruder before Russia's head came to view. Instead she stopped and place the pillow behind her as she sat up straight.

"Hello Latvia." Russia said with a smile, stepping inside the room without permission.

"H-Hello Mr. Russia." Latvia said shakily. She didn't need this now!

"I have given it some t bought and I'm going to give Latvia the day off today!" Russia said cheerfully.

Well, that was a shock… "T-Thank you Mr. Russia!"

"Da! I gave Lithuania your chores, now you can spend the day with me!" Russia said, his smile growing.

"W-What?! B-But I don't-" Latvia began before shuddering as Russia's dark aura filled the room. Clearly she didn't have much of a choice. "O-Okay…"

"Da~ Then let's go out for a bit! Lithuania finished his work already and went out too. Estonia is away on business, so the house is empty and lonely." Russia said sadly before perking back up. "Let's take a walk! I'll wait for you at the front door. Don't take too long Latvia~"

Latvia just nodded, sighing when the door closed. She wasn't really in the mood to go out, rather, Latvia would have liked it if she could just stay in the house alone and maybe drink a few of Mr. Russia's drinks. Or punch Lithuania.

Nonetheless, she found herself at the front door five minutes later, ready to go outside.

"Latvia, you look pretty! You are excited too, da?" Russia said when he saw her come down the stairs.

Latvia blushed, she was just wearing a plain shirt and a red skirt that went past her ankles; some plain brown shoes on her feet. She figured casual was best for a walk but she didn't expect Russia to compliment her. "O-Oh, thank you Mr. Russia."

"You don't have to use the Mr, Latvia." Russia said smiling and patting her head. She was so small compared to him; it made him smile.

"O-Okay M- Russia. U-Um, shall we go?" Latvia asked, shifting on her feet as Russia stared at her.

"Da! Let's go!" Russia said, opening the door and following her out. He had a good day planned; as that American would say, his mission was simple. Operation "Make Latvia Smile" was a go, da!

* * *

Latvia trembled as she walked with Russia, maybe it was from cold, but she felt a little uneasy with Russia. What was he planning on this walk, was he going to force her to give up some part of her land? Maybe use blackmail to gain more power over her? What if he was planning to attack her?!

"Latvia, you're very tense." Russia said, looking at the smaller nation. "Is Lithuania still on your mind?"

Well, the answer was no, she was too focused on Russia, but with the mention of said nation, her thoughts changed to sad memories of her time with him.

"Maybe a little…" Latvia said softly, sighing. "We used to go on long walks like this; it was nice…"

Russia stopped and thought; then a walk in the park wouldn't make Latvia smile very much… Time to think of a new place to go. He walked slower now, Latvia still following in suit; her mind far in her thoughts.

Russia was about to suggest something else; maybe go into town instead, when he saw something amazing that made him stop.

Latvia ended up walking right into Russia, as she was walking behind him, and opened her moth to apologize, even though that wouldn't help and she would probably get hurt by Russia anyways.

"A-Ah! I-I'm so s-sorry Mr. Ru-"

"Latvia, look! Sunflowers!" Russia said, his voice full of cheer. He didn't even notice when Latvia walked into him, his eyes transfixed on the bright yellow flowers in front of him.

Latvia stepped out from behind Russia, looking at the yellow flowers. There were two sunflowers planted on the edge of the path, one small one and one tall one. They stood side by side, the yellow petals standing out against the dreary sky. The small one stood tall as the taller one seemed to lean over the smaller one, almost protectively.

"Th-they're quite beautiful." Latvia said, flinching when Russia quickly turned his head to her. She still wasn't sure if Russia was completely harmless right now.

"Da! I love sunflowers. They are strong flowers with big stems. They are strong and yet they are elegant and pretty with their bright colours. If you tend to them with love; I believe they will grow stronger. They represent your love because you put so much effort into making them grow." Russia said softly, no hints of anger or violence in his voice. He touched the tall one, petting its leaves. It was almost as tall as he was.

Latvia took a few steps forwards, touching the small one and nodding. That made sense a bit… "Th-then, did this one not get enough love?" She asked curiously. It was fairly small compared to the bigger flower, reaching up to her waist.

Russia looked down at the flower, examining it for a minute then shaking his head and smiling, looking at Latvia. "Nyet, it's just had some hard times. Maybe the cold; it is still young, so there is time for it to grow still. It just needs a bit more love to get through the winter. See, even the bigger flower thinks so. It's protecting it." he replied, pointing to the bigger flower.

Latvia sighed, looking at the flower before standing up. "I-I see…" she mumbled, her expression sad.

"America! Slow down; you're going to slip on the ice!"

Latvia looked up at the familiar voice, turning her head in the direction. Her eyes watered when she saw Lithuania with America, their hands holding the other as America tugged Lithuania along.

Russia looked up too, frowning as the two nations slowed to a walking pace, passing Latvia and Russia by without noticing them.

"I will use my pipe, da?" Russia muttered, causing Latvia to raise her head and vigorously shake her head.

"N-No, please Mr. Ru- Ivan. Please don't bother, they're…"

Russia looked at Latvia as she trailed off, her eyes hardening before blinking again. There was a frown on her face as gears in her brain whirred.

"They are?" Russia inquired before Latvia looked up at Russia, her eyes weary but there was a tiny spark of something.

"They are…" She muttered, unable to speak. "They are…" She just couldn't find the words.

Russia sighed, giving the sunflowers behind them one more pat and turning around. "Well, let's keep walking, da? We can go the other way." He stated, knowing full well that the park went around in a circle. Even if they went the other direction, they would most-likely see the other two. He waited for Latvia to say no and perhaps suggest going somewhere else. Normally he wouldn't take orders, ever, but this was just an exception. Nothing more.

To Russia's surprise however, Latvia just nodded, walking. "Yes, let's just keep walking."

Russia just nodded, smiling and walking next to Latvia, keeping her face in his peripheral vision. Her face was in a frown, but she didn't seem in any way opposed to this. He figured she was just going this way because he suggested. He knew she usually just went with what he said, though sometimes she had a big mouth…

"You know this park is-"

"Circular; yes. I know… I just want to do something; prove something…" Latvia muttered.

Russia frowned, not liking being interrupted. He was about to say something threatening, to make sure Latvia understood that even if she was out with him, he wouldn't tolerate such rudeness, but was stopped short when he heard the annoyingly loud and familiar laugh.

Rounding the corner was America and Lithuania, both covered in snow. Russia suspected they must have fallen or else America decided to have a play fight. He watched as they drew closer, Latvia tensing. What was the little girl trying to prove? It had only been a few hours since the break up, she couldn't possibly be trying to prove that she was over him already. Everyone knew how infatuated she was with the man.

"America, really… Now I'm all cold and the snow is melting in my shirt." Lithuania sighed, just a meter away.

"Admit it, you had fun in that snow pile with me Toris~" America said, winking.

Both Latvia and Russia watched as Lithuania blushed slightly, looking away before his eyes rested on the two standing in front of him. "O-Oh! Mr. Russia a-and-" he gulped, looking nervous. "L-Latvia…"

Latvia took a stiff step forwards, nodding her head but not saying anything. Russia could see tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she tried to hold them back.

"Oh, hey Latvia." America said gently before looking at Russia and glaring. "Commie."

Russia smiled, his scary, not-so-friendly smile. "Amerika. Lithuania."

The air around the four was tense and seemed to drop fifty degrees. The longer they stood, the more awkward it became. Finally, the silence was broken, surprisingly by Latvia.

"W-Well it was nice s-seeing you then." Latvia called hastily, her head bowed low as her hair covered her face. From Russia's side, he could see the tiny crystal-like drops rolling down her face. "G-Goodbye then, Lithuania." She said, using his country name in hopes it would somehow make things different; change things. Spinning on her heel, she walked briskly out of the park.

The three men could only stand and stare, various expressions on their faces. Lithuania's was one of sadness as America's was one of confusion. Both didn't seem to understand what that was about, only that Latvia had left.

Russia on the other hand, seemed to nod his head once, looking at the two stunned men. "Toris, I will see you at the house soon. You have much to do still." He said. Actually, Toris had finished all of his chores, but if Russia couldn't beat the nation for taking Latvia's heart and ripping it in two, he would at least work until his body was sore. Russia didn't want such a deed to be taken lightly.

"Amerika." Russia gave a curt nod of his head, turning around as his pale scarf swished in a strange feeling of finality. Of what, no one knew, but Russia walked away nonetheless, following the footprints in the snow that he knew belonged to Latvia.

* * *

Sitting in a nearby café, Latvia ordered a tiny glass of water, not in the mood for much else as she sniffled, her face in her hands as she heard the chime of someone entering the shop.

The chair across from her squeaked as it was pulled from the table; the sound of someone sitting following it. Latvia didn't bother to look up. She knew who it was.

"Wait for me next time, da?" Russia said calmly as Latvia rubbed her eyes.

Suddenly, Latvia felt anger bubble up from inside her. As though just those calm words had broken a large, impenetrable wall. All of a sudden, she found herself screaming, but did nothing to stop it. As though miles away, she could simply hear herself yelling, but felt detached as she spoke.

"Shut up! Just s-shut up! What's the p-point in waiting, hm? He told me to wait for him! I gave h-him space when he asked for it. I-I waited for him to come around, thinking he would. It was a new thing; I t-thought-" Latvia stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing, angry tears rolling down her face.

"He w-was always gone, on his-" Latvia scoffed, "b-business trips. I waited for him at h-home while he was of in A-America no doubt!" She spat the country name with malice, feeling pure rage at America. Never had she thought she could feel such anger right now, but she let it continue. "I waited! T-This is what happened w-when I-I waited! I won't wait for him a-anymore! I-I will get over him n-now! Why s-should I wait an longer w-when I know he. I-I know Lithuania, w-won't be coming?!"

Latvia could feel the stares on her back. She must have been heard al the way to China, but right now she could care less. She should be afraid of Russia, whom she yelled at; afraid of what he might do. Yet she wasn't. Right now, as Russia sat across from her, his head resting on his hands as his face was calm, all she wanted to do was punch that face, to leap across the table and punch him and his indifferent, expressionless face.

Russia just listened, not saying a thing. Only when she stopped did he open his mouth to point something out. "I never said to wait for Lithuania, did I?" he said softly, looking at Lavtia, his purple eyes staring deeply into her own. There were angry tears rolling down her red face, her hair somewhat messy from her screaming and running all over the place, but he didn't care. When he looked into her eyes, he saw a small girl whose heart was recently broken; he saw a scared girl in a cold field and wanted nothing more than to hug her and give her some warmth. "I only said to wait for me."

Latvia opened her mouth to retort, but upon hearing his words, she realized she had nothing to say. Her strength left her as she dropped down into her chair, feeling weak and small.

Russia stood, requesting two hot chocolates to go as he stood, helping Latvia to her feet as she stood silently. She stayed silent as she followed him, not caring where they went as she followed like a little puppy.

Before she knew it, Latvia found herself back in the park with Russia, sitting on a bench. She felt something thrust into her hand and looked down to see a small cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"We couldn't stay there after the scene you made, so I thought we could just sit here." Russia said cheerfully.

Latvia nodded dully, staring into the hot chocolate in her hands as though an image would appear in the brown liquid and tell her what to do now. She wished it would; she felt lost right now. As though this break up had taken all of her sense and blended them together. Now she was just lost.

"My little Latvia, you do not need to rush into things." Russia said, staring straight ahead of them as he sipped his hot chocolate.

Latvia shook her head, still staring at the unmoving dark liquid. "I just want this over. I don't want to think about it anymore…"

Russia sighed, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. "Is that what you were trying to do? Prove to yourself that you were finally over Lithuania by facing him so early on? By calling him his country name and not his human name?"

"S-So what if I was…" Latvia muttered, not really focusing on her manners with Russia at the moment. Russia's beatings would be tolerable compared the to pain of heartache…

"Hmm…" Russia hummed casually, shaking his head. "It will not help, da? Not now at least. You are making it worse if you hide from those feelings Latvia. Feel them, let them pass, but don't force yourself to accept them, nor push them away. It leaves a mark on you…" he sighed into his hot chocolate. He remembered similar situations, thinking about them made him feel melancholy.

Latvia sighed too, saying nothing. She felt hollow and cold, like she was lost in a vast field with nothing but cold snow around her.

"I'm sorry this day was not good." Russia said out of the blue. "I wanted to make Latvia feel better and distract her, but it did not work."

Latvia glanced up, "You wanted t-to… To help m-me?" She didn't really think Russia was that kind of person… Ever.

"Da, Latvia looked really sad. I wanted to help her smile again." Russia said softly, sipping his hot chocolate again.

Latvia looked up at Russia, her eyes shining with more tears… "T-Thank you…"

Russia smiled, placing a large gloved hand on her own that was resting on the bench. He looked ahead of him still, causing Latvia to turn her head too. Ahead of them stood the two sunflowers they saw earlier. The big sunflower was still hanging over the little one; like a protector.

"I will be Latvia's protector." Russia said softly. So softly, Latvia nearly missed it.

Latvia looked at Russia again as the tall nation turned his head to face her at last. His eyes held a kind look in them, so different from his usual demeanor. He leaned forwards and her eyes widened. She wasn't ready for another person's lips to touch hers and was about to push the nation back when she stopped.

Russia leaned his forehead on Latvia's, their noses nearly touching. "I will give my Latvia love so she will grow strong through this." He said softly, his breath brushing her face, smelling of the hot chocolate he had been sipping.

Latvia felt the tears fall from her eyes, dropping into her warm hot chocolate. She knew its purpose was to keep her warm outside in the cold weather, but now, she didn't need it. Instead she shut her eyes, resting her forehead on Russia's forehead.

In her minds eye, Latvia could see that cold empty field; the one she felt her mind, heart and soul was stuck in. Where all around here was nothing but cold snow, chilling her. In that cold little field she felt she was standing in, the snow began to melt. Not all of it; no. It would take more time, but the little patch she was standing on began to melt around her.

Tiny sprouts were growing, little yellow sunflower buds reaching past the cold layer of the ground and surrounding the sad, heartbroken girl in the cold, icy field. They didn't open, they weren't tall either, but somehow, Latvia knew they would grow. They would reach taller than her and protect her.

Opening her eyes, Latvia looked into the purple eyes of Russia. Her eyes seemed to have a gentle sparkle in them now.

"You do not have to wait anymore little sunflower, but I will wait for you, da?" Russia said softly, his mouth turning up at the corners in a gentle smile.

Latvia smiled, a true, earnest smile. "Thank you… I-Ivan."

Above them, the clouds began to part as a single ray of sunlight broke through, its golden rays shining on the two sunflowers below, if anyone was paying close attention, they would notice that the smaller sunflower seemed to stand taller; just a bit.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ermahgerd! Finally done! *****Dies***** I swear this fanfic was hating me; so many problems. I don't even know about the ending or the scenes or the whole thing! *rolls on floor*. I hope they aren't too OOC! *sobs* Latvia, I don't know her personality too well... Sorry. (;n; )**

******The prompt for this fic was **_**"Russia and Fem!Latvia, where Latvia catches Lithuania cheating on her with somebody, doesn't matter who, and she runs to Russia, and fluff ensues?" **_**that Sunflower In The Dark got for being my 100th reviewer.**

**I really hope this is something along the lines of what you wanted, Sunflower In The Dark! If not, I apologize! I wasn't sure if you wanted them to fall in love, so I left it open as a potential outcome. **

**If the reader squints, it's probably there and if they blink, it's probably seen as being a friend. **

**This wasn't exactly proofread perfectly, I'm afraid. I'll revisit it later perhaps. I can't focus right now, *too tired* (=n= )**

**I've also got two short *probably drabbles* as a bonus for being so slow. They're nothing special but I'll upload them as extra chapters later! *needs to read them first* Make sure they're not lame! (^7^")**

**I don't know if I did it credit, this pairing… *****sighs***** but I hope everyone enjoyed it nonetheless. (.7. )**

**Anyways! Time to keep working on my other fanfic! Also school. **

**I should probably fix my priorities a bit.**

**(=7=")9 {Ve…)**

**~SERF**

**(SoulEaterRomanceFan)**


	2. Extra 1 - Morning Wake-Up Call

**-EXTRA 1-**

**(Lithuania and America – Morning Wake-Up)**

* * *

"Urgh… Dude, what was that?" America mumbled, nuzzling into Lithuania's side as he slowly woke up.

"That was Latvia…" Lithuania replied, listening to the retreating footsteps.

That woke America up. He sat up, rubbing his eye sleepily before looking at the sad face of Lithuania. "Hey, you're not-" he trailed off, the worry clear in his voice.

Lithuania looked shocked at America's suspicion. "What? No! No, I love you America. I just… I learned about who I love from Latvia. You came to me a week later after the relationship was established and I truly fell in love with you."

America sighed, hugging his lover. He knew it wasn't a heroic idea to sneak around, but he had assumed Lithuania told her by now.

"I couldn't tell her. She was happy; usually she's always… Well, unhappy. I couldn't destroy the happiness America." Lithuania said, as though reading Americas thoughts. "I still care about her, I just want her to love someone else, someone who returns the feelings. She may not be my lover, but she is still my friend, even if she hates me now..."

America hugged Lithuania as the atmosphere in the room dropped; sadness and guilt creeping at the edges.

_Forgive me, Latvia._

* * *

**Authors Note: Nothing special, like I said, but it's nice to add a bit more depth to characters. **

**Tsk, Lithuania you'd better send some apology flowers or something!**_  
_

**Sorry this is so slow, so much to do right now (A") The other extra *seriously short* part will be up tonight, or tomorrow morning before I leave. **

**~SERF**

**(SoulEaterRomanceFan)**


	3. Extra 2 - Looking Out For a Friend

**- OMAKE 2-**

**(Looking Out For a Friend) **

* * *

Alfred and Toris were walking in the park, deciding it was a nice enough day to go. Toris wanted to clear his head anyways. After this morning, it was nice to get outside and think.

"I'm serious though, I'm just glad she didn't hurt ya. I hope she will be okay but I'm still glad you're with me."

Toris nodded his head, smiling "Yes, I suppose I should feel so lucky. I don't think now would be a good time to tell her that by dating her, I discovered my… preference. Would it?"

Alfred laughed, "Haha, yeah! Probably not dude. But at least she knows now, right? Anyways, that's on your mind to much, think about me and get your mind off it. If you keep frowning so much, you'll get wrinkles like Artie."

Lithuania just sighed, shaking his head at the American's childish behavior before looking up, "Hm? Do you hear that?"

Alfred looked around, shaking his head after two minutes of silence. "No? What?"

"Just though I heard so- Oof!" Lithuania cried out in shock when a cold snowball his his head, causing him to fall forwards in the snow.

"Woah! Dude you got snowball'd! Who did that?!" Alfred looked around, trying to find out where it came from. He was looking at a small snow bank when suddenly another snowball came hurtling towards them, getting America in the face.

"Gyah! Cold!" America cried, jumping in the snow with Lithuania and hiding behind a big snow pile. No other snowballs came, and after waiting ten minutes, he poked his head out.

Both nations were now covered with snow as the stood up, Lithuania trying to dust it off while America just laughed.

"Really, kids should respect their elders." Lithuania mumbled.

"Haha, they're just having some fun! Let's keep walking, the snow will come off if we move! Plus, I'm freezin' so let's hurry home!"

Lithuania just smiled, nodding and following America down the icy path as the snow-covered trees hung over head.

Back where the snowball attack happened, Estonia jumped out from the small snow pile, a small smirk on his face as he pushed his glasses up his face. "Job well done. My friend, don't you hurt Latvia or I'll just have to do something about it." He said smugly, feeling a bit devilish for doing such a childish act as pelting your friend-who-broke-your-other-friends-heart with snowballs.

"Strange though, I wonder where the other snowball came from?" Estonia muttered, looking around the park. All he could see were white shrubs and dark trees. Until something shuffled amongst the tree branches, a green blob dropping down onto the snow.

Surprised, Estonia ran over to see if the person was okay, but was shocked to come face-to-face with-

"Poland?" Estonia said, unsure what to say as Poland sat up, holding his head. That was a long fall.

"Urgh…. Huh? Oh! Like, hi Estonia. What brings you here?" Poland asked.

"I was just… looking out for a friend. What about you?" Estonia asked suspiciously.

"Like, I was totally going to surprise Lithy with some snow in the face, but that America decided to get in the way. Plus I heard about the breakup, it's juicy gossip and I wanted to like, get the facts and the fiction." Poland replied, checking his fingers to make sure he didn't break a nail.

"You heard? How?" Estonia asked, shocked. The whole break up only happened this morning. How could anyone but those living in Russia's home know?

"Easy. I have cameras. I like to make sure Russia won't like, surprise me anytime soon." Poland replied casually.

If this were one of those Japanese animes, he had seen online, Estonia would have one of those little sweat drops. Poland was a spy? Mr. Russia wouldn't like that…

"Anyways, wanna like, help me with some stuff? I was gonna just use the snowball method, but since that America got in the way, I need to rethink the plan. Care to join in? Main targets Lithy but you can go for America too." Poland asked Estonia.

Estonia's glasses flashed as he tugged out his laptop from his bag, a smile on his face. "I'm all for it."

Like America would say; "Operation - Pay Back" was a go.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**I lied.. I fail... You may pelt me with snowballs. I don't even remember when this fic was made, but I know that I just found out the second Omake isn't up. (,_, )**

**I wanted to find a way to explain why Lithuania and America were all covered in snow; plus I didn't want to leave out Estonia when I had mentioned him. He's important too!**

**I think of him as Lithuania and Latvia's "Middle Man" at least in this fic. Just for fun I added Poland though. I can see him doing something childish like that. Eh, why not~ (.u. )**

**~SERF**

**(SoulEaterRomanceFan)**


End file.
